The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in games and, in particular, for use in games involving possession of a game object such as a flag or other piece of material and in games which have set boundaries.
There are numerous games which involve the possession and/or removal of a flag or piece of material belonging to an opposing player or team. In such games, the object is usually for one player/team to dispossess the opposing player/team of their flag before the opposing player/team is capable of doing the same. One such game is commonly referred to as Steal The Flag. In this game, the players are divided into two opposing teams with generally defined territories. Each team places its flag within its territory in such a location that it will be difficult for the opposing team to find the flag. Some members of the team remain in the territory to guard the flag, while other members of the team venture into the opposing team's territory in an attempt to find and remove the opposing team's flag. Those venturing into the opposing team's territory must usually remove the flag without being "tagged" or otherwise identified by the opposing team. Generally, the first team to remove the opposing team's flag and return with it to their own territory is considered the winner.
Such games are commonly played with a piece of fabric which is tied, or otherwise fastened, to a support post, such as a wooden stick which is driven into the ground, thus designating a team's flag. When an opposing team member finds the flag, it is usually faster for the player to capture the flag by simply grabbing the stick supporting the flag and running to his/her own territory. Such a situation, however, creates problems. For example, if the player is tagged or otherwise identified by the opposing team before returning to his/her own territory, the flag must usually be returned to its original position. This is often difficult, however, as the entire support post for the flag has been removed from the ground and must once again be hammered or otherwise secured into the ground so as to support the flag.
Another, more significant problem is the danger inherent in running with the support post, which is often pointed at one end so as to facilitate entry into the ground. As the player runs to avoid being tagged or otherwise identified, he/she may trip or otherwise cause the support post to come into contact with himself/herself or another player. When the players are running at high speeds, a misdirected post can cause serious bodily injury to the player struck.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for use with games such as Steal The Flag, and other games involving the possession of a piece of material in which the material can be easily removed and reattached to the support post thereby minimizing the risk of injury to players.